Goodbye, little sis
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Mike says goodbye to Kendrix.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
   
  
Goodbye, little sis  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
Mike and Commander Stanton watched the red cloud disappear.  
  
When the last flash of red had disappeared, another light could be seen.  
  
It couldn't be seen by everyone. It only could be seen by people who carried a pure hart and defended the universe.  
  
The light was a pink beam. And one of the people who could see it, was Mike.  
  
He saw a pink beam heading to his heart. And when it hit his hart, he knew the source.  
  
It was Kendrix, or rather her dying.  
  
He couldn't show it directly in the command chamber, but in his heart he screamed: "Kendrix!"  
  
A small tear appeared in the corner of his eye and he turned to Commander Stanton. "Would you excuse me? An emergency just turned up." he said, franticly not trying to show his grief.  
  
The commander looked surprised for a moment, but then he nodded and Mike left the room. When he was outside, he checked for onlookers and teleported to the Megaship.  
  
***  
  
His standard black teleportation beam appeared in on the bridge of the Megaship.  
  
The Space and Galaxy Rangers were also there.  
  
Ashley was holding a crying Cassie and Maya was also crying. Leo sat on a chair, staring and nothing seemed to reach him. Kai and Damon were quietly talking with Andros, Carlos and T.J.  
  
Mike sat down beside Maya and laid an arm around her. Then he asked the only question on his mind: "What has happened?"  
  
Andros turned to Mike and answered: "Psycho Pink was still alive and she went after Kendrix and Cassie. She learned about the Savage Sword by reading Kendrix' mind. Then Cassie and Kendrix went after her. They ended up on Rashon. They were too late. Cassie and Kendrix fought her. We were attacked by Stingwingers and went then also to Rashon. Psycho Pink had was draining Cassies energy and Kendrix went into the energy vortex. She destroyed the Savage Sword. We fought the giant Psycho Pink. When she was destroyed the energy vortex was gone. We landed and ran to the place, just a Kendrix destroyed the Savage Sword. It was over and Kendrix' spirit hung in the sky. She told us that she was okay and that she always would be with us. Then she disappeared."  
  
In the meantime Ashley also was crying softly and Andros went over to her.  
  
Maya pressed herself against Mike and he put his other arm around her.  
  
For a little while everyone was lost in their grief.  
  
 ***  
  
The others were saying goodbye to the other Space Rangers, but Mike was on Rashon.  
  
He was on the place where the woman he regarded as his little sister had died. She had given her life for a fellow warrior and friend.  
  
Mike understood perfectly why she had done it. He had let himself fall in the crevice before the same reason. But although he understood it, it was still hard.  
  
He had seen her as his little sister since he had found her crying on her dorm two years ago.  
  
She had been seventeen years old and she was in the military training. He had been her instructor.  
  
After he had found her, he got out that she was bullied a lot, she never had had any friends and that her parents had ignored her during her youth.  
  
And since then he had protected her and given her extra attention.  
  
She had grown from a shy girl to a lot more self-confident young woman. After the training they were placed on the same base and they had become very good friends. He had also introduced her to some of his friends.  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.  
  
When he turned around, Kendrix' spirit stood there.  
  
"Hello Mike. I am here to say goodbye. I have spoken the others, but you weren't there. Mike, I am perfectly fine and I am on a wonderful place. I will always be with you. I have to go now. Goodbye, big bro."  
  
"Goodbye, little sis." He said softly, while her spirit faded into nothing.  
  
He stood there a little while longer and then pushed a button on his morpher.  
  
Dissolving in his black teleportation beam, he thought: 'I hope that you are happy where you are now. Farewell, Kendrix. Farewell, little sis.' 


End file.
